I Love L.A.
I Love L.A. ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der fünften Staffel, Die Stadt der Engel, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Jake, Sam und Will mit den New Directions gesungen. Will startet den Song im Chorraum, worauf die anderen mit einsteigen. Die Szene wechselt nach Los Angeles, wo die New Directions eine Sightseeing-Tour machen und den Song weiter singen. Das Original stammt von Randy Newman aus seinem siebten Album "Trouble in Paradise" aus dem Jahr 1983. Lyrics Will: Hate New York City It's cold and it's damp And all the people dress like monkeys Let's leave Chicago to the Eskimos That town's a little bit too rugged For you and me, bad girl Blaine: Rollin' down Imperial Highway With a big nasty red-head at my side Artie: Santa Ana winds blowin' hot from the north And we were born to ride Will: Roll down the window, put down the top Crank up the Beach Boys Baby, don't let the music stop We're gonna ride it 'til we Just can't ride it no more Blaine: From the South Bay to the Valley From the West Side to the East Side Blaine mit Artie: Everybody, very happy Cause the sun is shining all the time Blaine mit New Directions (New Directions): Looks like another perfect day I love L.A. (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) We love it (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Yeah!) (Artie: I love L.A.) (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Woo-hoo) We love it (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (Artie: Yeah, yeah) We love it Jake: Look at that mountain Look at those trees Blaine: Look at that bum over there, man He's down on his knees Sam: Look at these women Ain't nothin' like 'em nowhere New Directions: Ain't nothin' like 'em Na-na-na-na-nana-nana Blaine (New Directions): Century Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Jake (New Directions): Victory Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Artie (New Directions): Santa Monica Boulevard (Na-na-na-nana, na-na-na-na-nana-nana) (We love it) Sam (New Directions): Sixth Street (Ah, ah, ah) (We love it, we love it, we love it) Blaine: We love L.A. I love L.A. Artie: I love L.A. Blaine: I love L.A. Jake (New Directions): I love L.A. I love L.A. (Oooh) I love L.A. (We love it) Artie (New Directions): I love it (Oh, oh, oh, L.A.) Blaine: I love L.A. Jake (New Directions): I love L.A., yeah (We love it) Oh whoa (Oh, oh, oh, L.A.) Blaine (Jake): I love L.A. (Oh woah) Blaine und Jake mit New Directions: We love it! Trivia *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Jake in der Serie singt. *Ironischerweise handelt der Text des Songs von der Abneigung New Yorks und Chicagos gegenüber, welches genau die Orte sind, an denen die Nationals die letzten Jahre stattfanden. *Das ist der dritte Song, in dem Blaine eine gelbe Sonnenbrille trägt. Der erste war It's Not Unusual und der zweite Got to Get You into My Life. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester